In recent years, the adoption of computing devices such as smartphones, tablets, and electronic book readers (“e-readers”) has exposed many people to video games. This is in part due to the network-connectivity offered by these devices, and the robust application ecosystems that support the download of video games and other applications to these devices. As a result, video games have become a popular past-time for many people.
Video games can be challenging for even the most seasoned of players. The World Wide Web provides access to many forums, blogs, and other information sources that players can use to gain an advantage in a video game or learn how to complete certain game tasks, such as completing a level or beating a boss character. There are, however, still occasions when a player lacks the skill to complete a game task. This can be disheartening to the player and may result in the player giving up, even if the player genuinely wants to proceed beyond the insurmountable game task.
It is respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.